Crash Landing!
by FazedChaos
Summary: A strange human, a species unknown to Equestria, crash lands in the Everfree forest, not knowing who he is, where he came from, or where he came from. Will he ever regain his memory? Find out now! First story, going to make more


Crash Landing - My Little Pony Fanfiction

**Author's note (The Standard) I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, nor do I own any part of the franchise. As always, R&R :) Try not to flame unless absolutely necessary!**

"My head..." I thought out loud, struggling to lift my hand to my temple. My sight is blurry, and it seems I have gone blind in my left eye. With my one good eye, I looked at my hand.

"B... Blood?" I questioned. I took a big, mighty breathe, cut short by my apparently failing lungs as I start to cough. Three smells were indefinitely protruding my the surrounding area- that of flames, gas, and blood. I tried to look around the area, and all I noticed were trees- I'm in a forest. My vision, at the least, was getting a bit better. I took a better look at the forest, and noticed chunks of metal that were set ablaze scattered around the vicinity. That, and the unmistakable, crimson colored liquid, which is splattered across the trees, and grass. Blood. But whose blood? I can't remember... Whatever happened seems to have messed up my brain as well. I tried to stand up, but that only led me to vertigo, and I fell backwards into a tree, which inevitably, led to even more pain than before. My vision was failing once again, and I felt like I had one too many beers. As my vision started to go black, I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and a voice I couldn't comprehend, slowly, but surely, fading away.

I awoke, once again, but my surroundings were definitely different. My vision was still a bit iffy, and it seems my left eye is still malfunctioning, but it will have to suffice. I felt a slight squeeze on my head, my left arm, and my right leg. I tried keeping a steady breathe, which was difficult, considering my damaged lungs, which instead caused slightly erratic breathing. My vision is currently clearly useless, but I can, at the least, make out simple colors and objects. I can see a curtain on both sides of me, and a white wall... And from the color of my body, I'm naked. That's not awkward. Well, at least I know where I am, I'm apparently in the infirmary. Wait, an infirmary? How is this possible? Last I checked, I was in a semi-burning forest... Ignoring the pain, I stood myself up, and then it hit me. I'm in a cast! Losing my balance, I fell on the floor, right square on my face. The pain, by this point, was completely unbearable; I just wanted to die. Then, I heard a door open.

"Over here, Luna," said a motherly sounding voice. The voice made me feel safe, at home, and even comfortable. At least, as comfortable as you can get whilst face planted onto the floor. The voice almost felt... Motherly? "This is the creature that my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, found in the forest. With the help of her friend Rainbowdash, they carried it over to the train station."

"Hmm... Why is it on the floor? Is it... Stupid?" Questioned 'Luna'.

"I'm not stupid," I replied harshly. I tried flipping myself onto my back, in a position that definitely felt better than lying on my face, and closed my eyes because they were in pain. "I just don't know..." honestly, I don't know anything. I don't remember my name, where I came from, or what I was doing. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but please, if you would, fetch my clothes. I just don't feel too comfortable being completely nude in front of two obviously lovely ladies." I heard more footsteps entering the room... But they weren't so much as footsteps... More like, hoofsteps?

"Princess! I did as you asked, and I searched throughout the entire Canterlot Archives, and my own library, but still there was no mention of this quite unusual creature," said another voice; a younger voice both others.

"It is alright Twilight, it turns out that the mysterious creature can speak our language, so maybe he can help explain to us where he comes from, who he is, and why he's here," replied the 'princess'.

"Erm, hate to burst your bubble, but I can't remember who I am , where I'm from, or why I'm here. Hell, I don't even remember my own first name," I said, eyes still closed.

"Well, that's alright," replied the princess, "well, might as well introduced our selves. Now, listen to me. I want you to open your eyes, but I don't want you to be surprised, nor do I want you to scream, alright?

"Yeah, sure." I did as she said, but my vision was still blurry. I took a few moments for my vision to adjust, and when it did, I was greeted by the strangest sight. Two big horses, and a small pony... "Oh god," I started, "am I dead?"

"So," said Luna, "He really is stupid."

"Luna, don't be so rude. So, little creature, since you can't remember anything, your introduction will come later. As for me, I am Princess Celestia," explained the large white horse, with wings, a horn, and a rainbow colored flowing mane, "This is my little sister, Luna-" she pointed to the horse next to her, which was similar in appearance, except for color. She was a darkish purple, with a nice dark blue flowing mane. "And this is my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle-" she pointed to a light purple unicorn, with a dark purple, and pink mane.

"Well this is wonderful and all, but I'm still stark naked in front of three women, I can't stand, and I'm on the floor eating dirt. May I please have some help?" As if by magic, I was stood up with ease, sit down on the bed, and the drawers were lifted opened, revealing my, somehow, crisp, and clean clothes. "Thanks," I said. I checked in my pocket for anything that could help me remember the past. When I felt around my pocket, I found a small little locket. I lifted it up so I could see it better. The little trinket was golden, although it was scorched, and had a splash of my own dried blood on it. On the front, there was a neat, fancy carving that read, "We'll Make it Through." Knowing that the inside contains precious information, I unlocked it.

Opening the lockette was like firing a cannonball of memories into my face. Everything lost was now found, everything forgotten was remembered, and everything broken was fixed. "I remember everything now," I said to the three ponies in front of me.

"Care to explain now?," said Celestia. I thought for a second here. I'm from Earth... What's the problem with that? Well, on Earth, I am a General of the Invasion Corp, which was designed for intergalactic conquest- as nerdy as that sounds. My crew and I were sent five galaxies away to this planet, because it is able to inhabit life, hence the three ponies standing in front of me. I'm not usually one with a soft heart, but I can't possibly kill these magnificent creature. They have been way too hospitable to me; most planets would consider me an alien, interrogate me, attempt to experiment on me, which would be followed by me kicking their ass, escaping, and destroying their homes. I can't possibly tell them that I'm going to destroy their world, so much actually do it!

"Well, I have one question first," I pronounced, "did you find anyone else, besides me at the wreck?"

"Well, not me personally," said Twilight, "but while I was at my library doing research on your species, my friend Fluttershy said she found two other living creatures similar to you,"

"Only two?" I replied. She nodded.

"The two people, last I heard, the two were staying at Fluttershy's house. Don't worry about them, Fluttershy is great at healing the wounded." What was bothering me? There were four people on my vessel.

"Glad that we could talk, but I need to get moving." I stood up again, and tried walking. I fell flat on my face, reigniting the pain. "Right. The cast."

Despite Luna and Twilights objections, Princess Celestia unbound me from my cast, and taught me how to make it to the Everfree Forest, where my aircraft crashed, so I could pursue my lost friends. At least, what was left of them. I dashed through Canterlot, ignoring the shrieks, gasps, and wondering faces of the stuck up, snobby ponies of this area. My leg was in sheer pain, but if I ran any slower, any chance that my friends would still be alive would disappear. I finally made it to the train, and since Ponyville isn't too faraway, I should get there in, at the least, ten minuets. Whilst I sat, I couldn't help but think about what terrors my friends could be going through, or even what they already have. The way Celestia described the forest, the monsters lurking within, the plants that could be potentially poisonous, the illusions that wanderers are bestowed upon... Horrifying! For all I know, my friends could already be dead, or being mauled at this very second, slowly but surely meeting their untimely demise, or maybe if they're fortunate enough, to have been killed off instantly, saved from the pain of poisons, or blood loss. I could only imagine the pain that they have gone through, while I was sleep and sound on my hospital bed... I noticed that I was the last one on the train; everyone else had already left. I stood up, and dashed once again, down to the Everfree Forest to, hopefully, save my friends


End file.
